Ice Heart
by SailorStar9
Summary: Sesshomaru wasn't always emotionless; it had been the Moon Kingdom's destruction that resulted in the death of his mate that left a gaping void in the Daiyoki's heart. But what happens when he finds the reincarnation of his lover during the Feudal Era?
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time…

SailorStar9: Well, I've been playing around with this idea for a while, especially after going through the Sailor Moon/Inuyasha section. This will span from the Silver Millennium to the Feudal Era.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes or the pairing.

Plot Summary: Sesshomaru wasn't always emotionless; it had been the Moon Kingdom's destruction that resulted in the death of his mate that left a gaping void in the Daiyoki's heart. But what happens when he finds the reincarnation of his lover during the Feudal Era?

Prologue: Once Upon A Time…

* * *

"Athene."

The Mercury Princess turned at the sound of her name, her thoughts broken from wondering about her future. She sat by the fountains of the royal gardens of the Moon Kingdom, her light blue dress fanning on the grass, the water reflecting the being who had called her, his god-like from standing behind her.

"Sesshomaru!" Athene rose and rested her head on her lover's chest. "You came."

The Daiyoki's arms wrapped around her waist, his nose inhaling her familiar scent to ensure she was alright.

"I will never allow anyone to have what is mine." The dog demon promised. He had just arrived some time ago along with his parents, both of whom were speaking to the Moon Queen. Over the past months, the Moon Princess had been persistent in her pursue of the demon. What the Lunaian Princess failed to realize was that she had already failed miserably, for Athene had already won the heart of the Daiyokai long ago. "I will never accept another."

"Yet Serenity still believes she has a chance." Athene reminded.

"She tries," Sesshomaru smirked. "Her efforts are futile. Come, allow me to take you back to your quarters."

"There you are, Sesshy!" Princess Serenity beamed as she latched herself onto Sesshomaru's free arm. "Ah, I didn't see you there, Athene." The Moon Princess levelled a look at the blue-haired girl. "I was hoping I could speak to Sesshy-kun alone." The cornflower-eyes of the Lunaian Princess sent a clear message to her love rival, one that had Athene tap into the 'Soul of Ice' to stop herself from lashing against the Moon Princess.

"I am afraid I must decline, Princess Serenity." Sesshomaru spoke evenly. "We do hope you'll enjoy your birthday ball."

"That's what I want to talk to you about, Sesshy." Serenity whined. "I want you to stop your parents from rejecting the marriage proposal."

"And why should I?" Sesshomaru trained a look at the stubborn Princess.

Said Moon Princess' eyes flashed in anger, "I know of your Mating customs, and I see no Courting Mark on Athene's neck. So, I'm within my rights if I want to woo you."

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red, his inner beast preventing Athene from turning the Moon Princess into an icicle.

"Athene." Neptune greeted her cousin. "Excuse us, Serenity." She turned a cold glare at the blond Princess.

Serenity pouted and turned her heel to leave. Sesshomaru only regained his composure once the scent of the Lunaian Princess was gone; just how many men had she seduced into her bed?

"I will see you at the ball tonight." Neptune nodded and left.

"Athene," Sesshomaru spoke, his voice deep and powerful. "There is something we must discuss." He sat her on a bench. Silencing her with a clawed finger, he continued, "You know how this one feels for you. My Beast and I have chosen you as our Mate. Do you realize what this means?"

"I do." Athene nodded, her research having revealed that dog demons Mated for; whomever they chose was loved and cherished for eternity. It was not a decision made recklessly' at times, it might take eons to find one's Mate.

"Then, I wish to take you, Athene, Senshi of Mercury, as my Mate." Sesshomaru went on one knee. "Will you do this Sesshomaru the honour and become the future Lady of the Western Lands?"

"Yes!" Athene exclaimed, throwing herself into him.

He picked her up, holding her in his arms as he looked down at her. Her neck and shoulder exposed entirely to him, his eyes glowed red as he sank his fangs into the pale skin between her neck and shoulder, his energy mixing with her blood. Pulling back, he smirked down at his exhausted future Mate; the two purple bite marks and the light blue Mercurian mark slowly darkening. "Come, we will inform my parents."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. How It All Started

SailorStar9: The prologue goes up and no reviews? You guys don't love me anymore! *Wails*

Disclaimers: I own not both animes or the pairing.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

* * *

"What do you mean you are rejecting my proposal?" Queen Selenity raised a calm eyebrow at the Inu no Taishō and his wife. "An alliance between the Western Lands and the Moon will be most beneficial. I strongly advise you to reconsider, General."

"Is that a threat, Moon Queen?" the Inu no Taishō inquired.

"You misunderstand me, General." Selenity began, but was cut off.

"Don't be coy, Selenity." The dog demoness chided. "Do you really think we do not know of your daughter's pursuits of our son? Or of how _you_ turned a blind eye and let your daughter steal the lovers of the Senshi?"

* * *

"They rejected the proposal?" Princess Serenity screamed. "How dare they? If that's how they want to play it, then I'll play along. I've said it before, haven't I?" she muttered. "If you want to play, then we have to play it for real. Mercury will _pay_!"

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Luna wondered, seeing her charge's expression turn stern. "Your expression made all my skin feel numb."

"Since the Senshi came to the palace, it's become weird." Serenity replied. "All the men that used to fawn over me were taken away by them."

"How can you say that?" Luna chided. "Since they arrived, what is there that the Senshi have used that you haven't? Moreover, the Queen has always favoured you."

"What about Artemis?" Serenity shot back. "He loves the Senshi, not me. It's only fair that I take the men they love! This is what they owe me. Once we are on this path, there is no turning back. Once we gotten it, we can't let go. I don't want to be a joke anymore. I especially don't want to become Mercury's joke anymore. That's why… I _must_ have Sesshomaru."

Luna sighed as she recalled what caused the Princess to be obsessed with snatching the Senshi's lovers.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Brett!" Serenity squealed, latching herself onto the son of the Foreign Affair Councillor's arm. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for such a long time!"_

"_Serenity," the brunette man sighed, removing the Princess from his arm. "I thought I made it clear to you before. I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you. Senshi Venus." He greeted the Venus Senshi and led the blond warrior off._

"_He dares reject me?" Serenity fumed, tearing the flowers from the elongated pots beside her. "Neji…" she wailed, turning to the nephew of the Trade Councillor who had just walked in. "Brett, he…"_

"_I'm surprised you took _that_ long to figure it out." Neji shrugged. "Ah, Senshi Jupiter, there you are." He walked towards the Thunder Senshi and led her off._

"_Even Neji too…" Serenity was stunned. "Oh, Ibiki…" she whined, spotting the vice-head of the Penal Council walking up the stairs. "Ibi…" she stammered, seeing Senshi Mars with the vice-president. "Ki? This… can't be… every guy who used to love me have all been… stolen! If that's how they want to play, I'll play!" she hissed. "The Senshi will pay for this humiliation!"_

* * *

Time passes…

"So, married?" the Lady Mother teased, sipping her tea as her son introduced his wife formally.

"Two years." Athene blushed. "We got married during the final battle of the South Citadel."

"You got married during a war?" the Lady Mother almost choked on her tea. "That's insane!"

"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"He proposed to me in the midst of the fighting." Athene continued. "Yugito performed the ceremony right after. We did the wedding proper after the war ended."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Fall

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up and no reviews? You guys don't love me anymore! *Wails*

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 2: The Fall

* * *

"YOU'RE MARRIED?" Senshi Jupiter squealed after Mercury informed them upon her return to the Moon. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Sesshomaru proposed during a battle." Mercury argued. "And we did the wedding proper after the war."

"So unfair!" Venus whined. "You _know_ I'll be planning the wedding!"

"But in the middle of a battle?" Mars echoed. "Isn't that insane?"

"The Lady Mother said the same thing." Mercury muttered.

"Then, we must inform everyone." Venus insisted. "The Queen must know and hopefully this would stop Serenity from pursuing Sesshomaru any longer."

* * *

But it was not to be; that night at the ball, even before the announcement was made, the Moon Kingdom was attacked.

Queen Beryl, a noble of the Golden Court of Elysian who had been one of the ladies that were chosen for Endymion to pick a wife from, swore vengeance on the Moon Princess for stealing Endymion's heart.

The Senshi were scattered; some of them fending off the Shadow Demon while the others battled the corrupted Shitennou.

Beryl had cornered Serenity on the wrecked Palace halls. The Moon Princess had seen the Mercurian Courting Mark burn on Mercury's shoulder and sneered when she realized Sesshomaru was out of her reach. Endymion, in an attempt to stop the courtesan, was killed. In a fit of rage at seeing her lover's body crumbled before her, Beryl used the Princess' distraction to finally kill her.

The destruction of the Moon Kingdom was unimaginable. Queen Selenity was gasping for air as she reached for her daughter. "No, I won't let it end this way." She swore. Using the last remaining power she held, she gave up her life to allow her daughter and the Senshi to be reborn, to have another chance in life. She only prayed that her child would let go of her obsession of claiming the Senshi's lovers for herself.

It wasn't until Selenity closed her eyes for eternity when Sesshomaru appeared on the Moon in a flash of golden light. However, no matter how he looked, he couldn't find his Athene. He vowed, then and there, that he would not have another. For there was no other that was his equal in any other way; no one like his Mercury.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. The Awakening of Genbu

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up and no reviews? You guys don't love me anymore! *Wails*

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 3: The Awakening of Genbu

* * *

"What's with those bruises on your face?" Sesshomaru looked away, Rin having brought him some bamboo shoots on a leaf. "If you don't want to talk, that's fine."

"It isn't that she won't talk," a voice corrected. "She can't. Her parents were killed by brigands right before her eyes." Chie explained as she emerged from the trees. "The trauma rendered her voiceless."

"What're you smiling about?" Sesshomaru was puzzled when Rin beamed. "I only asked a question."

"It's a natural reaction." Chie replied, Rin returning back to the village to fetch some water. "To be glad that someone is concerned about your wellbeing. Like me, Rin is an orphan. I raised her as my own after the villagers denied her custody."

* * *

"What?" the vagrant turned to see Rin standing outside the door. "Is this old hut yours?"

"Wolves!" the horrified villagers cried as Koga and his Wolf-Demon Tribe launched their attack.

"They've caught up already." The vagabond gaped. Pushing past Rin, he fled. "Damn!" he cursed, swimming across the fish preserves as the wolves mauled the helpless villagers, only to have three of the wolf pack pounce on him and dragging him back to shore.

"I searched for you, you thief." Koga chuckled. "Now, hand over the Sacred Jewel fragment you stole."

"All right, I won't run." The thief reached into his shirt and placed the shard on the floor.

"Fool." Koga snorted, killing the bandit with a swipe of his claw. "I just forgot. All right, work's done." He told his pack. "I'll go on ahead. You can stay in the village and eat what you like."

Knowing she had to run, Rin took off into the forest, hoping to find Sesshomaru, only to be overwhelmed by the wolves chasing her when she tripped over a root.

Chie had arrived too late to see the wolves mangle Rin.

Seeing another potential victim, the wolves sauntered towards Chie, but were forced to stop in their tracks when a bright burst of white light erupted from Chie's neck.

_When the Guardian of Genbu experiences heartfelt fury, the Sacred Symbol of the Turtle Snake shall awaken and reveal its true form._ Chie recalled the legend of the Guardian of Genbu her mother had told her numerous times.

* * *

_Blood, and the scent of wolves…_ Sesshomaru mused, meeting up with Jaken. "The smell of this blood… and that light…" he spotted the blinding hemisphere of light.

"What is that?" Jaken asked, the pair returning to the forest, the unconscious Chie lying beside the dead Rin. "She's a goner. Must have been attacked by wolves. She's been bitten to death. This one's still alive." He turned to Chie. "But this light…" he saw the glowing white light on the silver pendent. "It's impossible… Sesshomaru-sama, do you know these humans? Sesshomaru-sama?" he gaped when Sesshomaru drew his blade.

"I see…" Sesshomaru noted as Tenseiga pulsed. "I can see them. They are from the netherworld? Should I try it? The power of the Tenseiga."

"Test it?" Jaken echoed. "Sesshomaru-sama, what did you just say?" and was stunned when Sesshomaru swept away the pall-bearers of the netherworld with a swing of his sword. "She's come back to life." He exclaimed when Rin stirred. "Sesshomaru-sama, did you save that girl with the Tenseiga? Sesshomaru-sama?" he blinked when Sesshomaru picked up Chie and walked off. "Sesshomaru-sama saved a human… I'm almost in shock. But didn't he just say he was testing it? Then, did you really test that sword on me? Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so sad! Sesshomaru-sama, you're so cruel! Sesshomaru-sama, please wait!" he pleaded, finding himself left behind as Rin ran off after Sesshomaru.

"Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru wondered. "It made me save a human."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Kaijinbō's Evil Sword

SailorStar9: Relax guys, I'm not dead, just spent the last two weeks spring-cleaning to prepare for Chinese New Year and trying to figure out how to continue this.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 4: Kaijinbō's Evil Sword

* * *

"You are awake, woman." Sesshomaru remarked, Chie having stirred from her place on the patch of dried leaves that served as a bed.

"Rin…" Chie muttered, wincing from a throbbing headache.

"The child is alive." Sesshomaru replied. "Get dressed." He tossed a light blue yukata at her. "We're leaving."

* * *

"I win!" Rin whooped, stopping before the fallen Goshinki.

"Fool, this isn't a race." Jaken chided.

"Look, Jaken-sama!" Rin gaped at the dead corpse. "Just as Sesshomaru-sama said, there's a dead demon."

"My goodness, who could have…" Jaken muttered.

"It was Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied. "Although I don't think he got away unscathed, either." _I can smell it on this demon's fangs._ He lifted the severed head. _The scent of Tetsusaiga. Just as I thought… these fangs broke Tetsusaiga apart._ "Let us go." He instructed.

"Are you taking that?" Jaken wondered.

"Silence, Rin." Sesshomaru scolded. "You make too much noise."

_I knew immediately what happened here by the smell in the wind but…_ Sesshomaru mused. _One thing, what was it? The smell of Inuyasha's blood changed. That's right, it was not the smell of a half-demon. It was the same smell as my blood and our father's._ "What do you make of this, woman?" he asked the avatar of Genbu.

"Tetsusaiga serves to keep Inuyasha's demon side sealed." Chie reasoned. "While the breaking of Tetsusaiga indicates the death of its wielder, Inuyasha's sheer will to live had triggered the demon blood flowing through him. Now that he has tasted the pleasure of slaying an enemy, his demon side will be harder to control, even if Tetsusaiga is repaired. You're still going to him, then." she stated.

"Keep your counsel to yourself, woman." Sesshomaru ordered and led his group to Kaijinbō's workshop.

* * *

"Who are you?" Kaijinbō demanded, as Sesshomaru and Jaken appeared at his doorstep.

You are Kaijinbō?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Because you created too many deviant swords, you were banished by your master, Tōtōsai."

"Tōtōsai, huh?" Kaijinbō mused. "Haven't heard that name in quite a while, but it still makes my blood boil."

"Well, Kaijinbō?" Sesshomaru tossed Goshinki's severed head before the sword smith. "Would you like to forge a sword out of that demon's fangs?"

"Don't joke." Kaijinbō snapped. "No way can I make a sword out of something that's dead."

Drawing out Tenseiga, Sesshomaru revived the disembodied head.

"This is totally different from earlier." Kaijinbō grinned.

"Kaijinbō, let me tell you." Sesshomaru added. "This sword, the Tenseiga, was forged by the master who banished you. And the fangs of that demon broke the Tetsusaiga, a sword also forged by Tōtōsai."

"Amazing." Kaijinbō gushed. "These fangs will make a most powerful sword."

* * *

"Kaijinbō, it's been three days." Jaken called, approaching the workshop. "Have you forged a sword from the demon's fangs?" only to be sliced into two by the possessed Kaijinbō.

"It's done." Kaijinbō droned. "A magnificent demon sword."

"This must be Kaijinbō's doing." Sesshomaru noted, seeing the dead Jaken on the ground and no sword-smith in sight and revived Jaken with Tenseiga. "Let's go, Jaken. Hurry and put your body back. Did Kaijinbō finish the sword?"

"Yes, he did." Jaken replied. "Kaijinbō claimed he had forged the demon sword. But his eyes looked so strange. Like he was possessed by the sword."

"I see…" Sesshomaru realized.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Sesshomaru Wields Tokijin

SailorStar9: Chapter 4 goes up and no reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru Wields Tokijin

* * *

"He's late, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin muttered, resting her head on Chie's lap as the two humans waited for Sesshomaru and Jaken to return.

"That Kaijinbō, where'd he go with that sword?" Jaken complained.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed.

"Woman, stay put." Sesshomaru ordered and leapt over the two females. Slashing the two tree trunks, he forced Kagura to reveal herself. "A woman…"

"This smell…" Jaken sniffed. "Just like that strange one who approached you with the arm of the Sacred Jewel fragment. The one wearing the baboon hide. Because of him we went through hell that time. You almost got devoured by an arm and I was beaten to a pulp by that depraved monk. Just recalling that time makes me sick."

"It's a scent I remember." Sesshomaru agreed. "The same scent as the one who tried to trap me, the beast Naraku."

"So, you're Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Kagura mused. "Pretty slim. I'm Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. Just another incarnation of Naraku."

"Incarnation?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"Yes," Kagura nodded. "And the fangs you gave to Kaijinbō to make the sword were those of a demon named Goshinki. Like me, he was also created out of Naraku."

"So what?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Did you come just to tell me that?"

"Don't you smell it?" Kagura flipped open her fan. "The sword which reeks with the aura from Goshinki, Tokijin, is so close." Summoning her feather, she flew off. "That sword belongs to you."

"What's with that woman?" Jaken wondered. "So arrogant."

"Woman, you may move." Sesshomaru instructed. "Tokijin…"

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha glared at his sibling as the Daiyokai descended from the darkened sky on A-Un. "Why're you here?"

"That's my line." Sesshomaru shot back. "I only came after this sword. I guess the demon you killed was so bitter, it wanted revenge against you, even after it turned into a sword."

"He knows that Tokijin was made from the demon's fangs." Sango gaped.

"Which means…" Miroku realized.

"I am the one who commissioned Kaijinbō to made the sword." Sesshomaru confirmed.

"Sesshomaru, do not touch the Tokijin." Tōtōsai warned. "Even you will be possessed by the Tokijin's evil aura."

The Daiyokai simply snorted and pulled the blade out of the ground. "Just who do you think I am?" he retorted, the red aura around the sword vanishing.

"The evil aura was overtaken by Sesshomaru." Tōtōsai gasped.

"The sword chooses its master." Sesshomaru snorted. "Draw your sword, Inuyasha." He instructed. "I want to verify something."

"You want to verify something about _me_?" Inuyasha shot back.

"Do you think you can win?" Tōtōsai inquired.

"He's not the one to wait if I tell him to." Inuyasha snapped.

"Exactly." Sesshomaru concurred. "So, come at me, Inuyasha. If you don't, I will attack."

"Don't regret it later, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha warned, both half-brothers charging at each other. Both blades clashed, with Inuyasha forced to defend himself.

_As I thought,_ Sesshomaru mused. _I only smell the blood of a hanyou. However, that time, Inuyasha's blood definitely changed. Just what did that mean? I'll see with my own eyes if the woman's theory is correct._ "Did you alter the way you fight, Inuyasha? You usually come at me blindly."

"Just shut up!" Inuyasha snapped and charged, both sword clashing once again.

"It seems the Tetsusaiga has gotten a bit heavier." Sesshomaru mused. "You are better off without a sword that is too heavy for you." Forcing Inuyasha back, he disarmed his younger sibling, the force sending Inuyasha skidding back.

Inuyasha got back to his feet and charged back into battle, Sesshomaru releasing a rain of kenatsu needles at the hanyou, sending him back to the ground.

"I see now." Sesshomaru noted. "Enough of this. Die." He charged in. _This smell is…_ he realized. "Tōtōsai…" he stopped when he was blocked off by the wall of flames. Relenting, he let the group whisk Inuyasha off.

* * *

"But why didn't you go after him when you had him cornered?" Jaken was confused. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

_To think he made me, Sesshomaru, tremble with fear for a second._ Sesshomaru thought. _Inuyasha was, at that moment…_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. A Demon's True Nature

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up and no reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 6: A Demon's True Nature

* * *

"Woods… squirrel… lily… yellow…" Jaken listed as the small entourage walked through the forest. "Your late father's friend lives so deep in the forest."

"Welcome, I've been waiting." Bokusenō droned.

"A voice..." Rin looked up. "From the sky."

"I don't see anyone." Jaken remarked.

"I've been expecting you, Sesshomaru." Bokusenō greeted.

"You knew I was coming, Bokusenō?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"You've come to speak to me about the swords." The ancient tree guessed. "Is the information you seek about the Tetsusaiga, your father's heirloom sword? Or…"

"A tree demon!" Rin gaped.

"Sesshomaru-sama, just what is that?" Jaken stammered.

"A 2000-year-old magnolia tree." Sesshomaru replied.

"The sheaths of the swords, the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga that belonged to Sesshomaru's father, were carved from my boughs."

"The sheaths?" Jaken echoed. _So the sheaths for those swords came from this tree. The strange power of the sheaths… I can see why after seeing him._

"Bokusenō," Sesshomaru started. "You would know, the link between Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga."

"Inuyasha?" Bokusenō asked. "You mean your younger brother?"

"Inuyasha's blood changed." Sesshomaru explained. "The first time was when a demon bit into the Tetsusaiga. The second time, he had let go of the Tetsusaiga while fighting me. It changed from a hanyou's blood scent to the smell of a demon's blood, like mine and my father's."

"The same smell of blood?" Bokusenō echoed. "I wonder about that."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru pressed.

"Inuyasha is a hanyou, born between a demon and a human." Bokusenō explained. "He could never become a full-fledged demon. Sesshomaru, there is something that you, a full-fledged demon can do, but which Inuyasha could never do."

"Inuyasha could never do?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"It is to maintain oneself." Bokusenō replied. "For example, Sesshomaru, during a battle if you are cornered, you are able to remain calm. You never lose control of yourself."

"I would never get into such a desperate situation." Sesshomaru snorted.

"Perhaps." Bokusenō chuckled. "However, Inuyasha is different. If backed into a corner and his life is in danger, in order to protect his life, his demon blood takes control of the body and transforms."

_So, that's what happened that time._ Sesshomaru realized.

"But the pure demon blood of his father is too strong for a hanyou," Bokusenō continued.

"So what happens?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let me see…" Bokusenō mused. "It could be said that the demon blood devours the soul. He cannot recognize himself. He cannot differentiate between friend or foe, he just kills. And in that transformation, Inuyasha will eventually lose his soul. He will become a demon who only knows how to fight and kill. He will continue to fight until he is destroyed. Your father probably did not want such a fate for Inuyasha. That is why he bequeathed Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga to protect him."

_The Tetsusaiga protects him?_ Sesshomaru wondered. _If he lets go of that sword, Inuyasha becomes…_

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken called as he searched frantically for his master, the Daiyokai having left him, Rin and A-Un behind in a clearing. "Sesshomaru-sama, have you gone away again? Sesshomaru-sama, where are you? How could you leave your vassal and go? It's all because of that Rin." He turned to the child. "Damn! He should just abandon the two humans somewhere. Could it be that…" he realized. "Sesshomaru-sama, in order to confirm what Bokusenō said, has gone to Inuyasha."

"What kind of person is Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Thanks for asking." Jaken grinned. "It's a long story, but one must be told in order to understand. Inuyasha is Sesshomaru-sama's younger brother. However, in demon rank, in demon dignity, there's no comparison. And that is because… what?" he blinked when Rin led A-Un off. "Wait, where are you going?"

"It sounds like a long story." Rin remarked. "Let's go, A-Un. There's nice juicy grass over there."

* * *

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome gaped when the Daiyokai appeared before the possessed Inuyasha could kill the defenceless bandits.

"A monster who only knows how to fight." Sesshomaru snorted, his eyes sweeping across the bloodied landscape. "Come at me, Inuyasha. I'll test you to see just how strong you are when you transform." Drawing Tokijin, he blasted the charging Inuyasha with a wave of kenatsu needles.

Ignoring his comrades' warnings, Inuyasha punched the blade away.

"Pointless…" Sesshomaru remarked, numerous lacerations appearing on Inuyasha's arm. Dodging his younger sibling's charge, he blasted Inuyasha back with another wave of kenatsu. _Inuyasha,_ he mused, the hanyou ignoring his injuries and charged in once more. _You feel no fear, nor even pain. The demon blood has devoured your soul._ He dodged the next claw attack. _You don't even recognize who you are. You will continue to fight until you die. Just to make sure if Bokusenō's words were true, I have come after you._ "Pathetic." He scoffed. "I fully understand now. _You are not a full-fledged demon. All you are is a hanyou._ "So, know your place. Inuyasha, a hanyou should act like a hanyou and crawl on the ground." He barked, blasting Inuyasha to the ground with an energy slash.

"Please stop!" Kagome pleaded.

"He finally stopped moving." Sesshomaru shrugged. "If you want him to stop, use Tetsusaiga to undo the transformation." He advised. "If he revives as is, he will fight again."

"If you wanted to, you had a chance to bisect Inuyasha earlier." Chie remarked, Sesshomaru re-joining her in the forest. "But you only threw Inuyasha off with the Tokijin. Why did you stop there? I know how much you despise Inuyasha, and I certainly don't believe you suddenly found brotherly love."

"I will kill him, in time." Sesshomaru promised. "But now, when he doesn't even know himself, there's no point in killing him."

"It's a lie." Chie concluded.

"Woman…" Sesshomaru growled a warning. "This Sesshomaru has no reason to lie."

"You just came to stop Inuyasha from running out of control." Chie stated plainly, unfazed by the Daiyokai's glare.

"You are _very_ lucky you and Rin are the _only_ humans I tolerate." Sesshomaru hissed. "And that you are _her_ incarnation."

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, Chie-nee, you're back." Rin beamed.

"Rin, have you been good?" Chie asked, dusting dirt off the child's yukata.

"Yes." Rin nodded. "Rin and A-Un were very good. But Jaken-sama seems a bit depressed over there."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken ran over. "Sesshomaru-sama, why did you run off after Inuyasha? I'm sorry." He stammered. "That was uncalled for. Sesshomaru-sama?" he blinked when the Daiyokai looked in the sky.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Kagura's Decision

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 goes up and no reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 7: Kagura's Decision

* * *

"The moon's about to disappear." Rin looked up at the night sky. "A shooting star!" she gasped and immediately made a wish. _I wish I can stay by Sesshomaru-sama's side forever and ever._

"Rin." Sesshomaru chided. "Don't fall behind." _This strange feeling…_ he mused. _Evil spirit, why are you so restless?_

* * *

_I cannot escape from his grasp._ Kagura sighed, flopping on the slope after she extracted the two crystal shards from Koga's legs and realizing that with her heart in Naraku's hands, she had no place to run. "A shooting star." Her eyes widened as Sesshomaru's image flashed past her. "There is someone!" she realized. "Yes. That one!" she declared. _He has the power to sever the bond between me and Naraku._

* * *

"It sparkled!" Jaken gulped. "A star just sparkled. Did you see, Sesshomaru-sama?" _Lately, Sesshomaru-sama does things that even I, his vassal, cannot fathom._ He sighed when the Daiyokai continued his way. _I'm so lonely. This child…_ he cast a look at the sleeping girl, Chie smoothing her hand over the child's hair like a worried mother. _She is ignorant of my concerns. And sleeps away._ "Sesshomaru-sama?" he blinked when the dog demon paused in his tracks.

"It's his scent." Sesshomaru declared.

"This is…" Jaken recognized the smell. "The smell of that fellow who was so rude to you… that Naraku. Is he nearby? What is this?" he winced when a sudden breeze blew.

"Yo." Kagura greeted the entourage. "Sesshomaru. Did you follow Naraku's scent too?"

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken voiced. "This woman is the one Naraku created from his body.

"Wind Sorceress Kagura, I recall?" Sesshomaru noted.

"I'm glad you remembered me." Kagura remarked. "Take your hand off your sword." She advised. "I didn't come here to fight. Sesshomaru, I want to make a deal with you. You know what these are." She showed him the two crystal shards. "I'll give these Sacred Jewel shards to you. In return, kill Naraku. Free me from his grip."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. The Howling Wind of Betrayal

SailorStar9: Chapter 7 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 8: The Howling Wind of Betrayal

* * *

"You have the power to do it." Kagura insisted. "When you kill Naraku, all the Sacred Jewel shards he has gathered will be yours. Let's use these shards and have some fun."

"You intend to betray Naraku?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"It's not like I ever want to be under his command." Kagura snorted. "Well, Sesshomaru? I don't think it's a bad idea to team up with me."

"Unfortunately, I have no interest in the Sacred Jewel." Sesshomaru replied. "If you wish to become free, use these shards yourself and destroy Naraku."

"Are you afraid of Naraku?" Kagura demanded.

"I'm saying I'm under no obligation to help you." Sesshomaru corrected. "If you don't have the resolve to go it alone, don't even think about betrayal."

"Why you coward!" Kagura snapped. "You still call yourself a man? I misjudged you. Fool." She hissed as she flew off.

"Why, that woman…" Jaken muttered. "I wonder if she really intended to make you her protector? Talk about gall! The nerve of her! Apart of Naraku… that's all she is."

"Sesshomaru-sama is so strong." Rin beamed. "You don't need the power of the Sacred Jewel."

_Kagura the Wind Sorceress._ Sesshomaru mused. _I wonder if she can use the Sacred Jewel and defeat Naraku by herself. But however it turns out, it doesn't matter to me._

"But for her to come to you with the jewel shards," Chie noted. "She must be getting desperate. Is it _really_ all right to refuse her?" she asked the Daiyokai beside her. "You know Naraku _will_ kill her for her betrayal."

"It matters not." Sesshomaru replied and strolled off.

"Sesshomaru-sama, leaving already?" Jaken blinked.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin caught up with the pair. "I am not lonely anymore. But I wonder if she was lonely because she was all alone?"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called. "What shall we do about dinner?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Plot of the Panther Devas

SailorStar9: Chapter 8 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 9: The Plot of the Panther Devas

* * *

"Where is this?" Rin blinked, A-Un stopping on top of a cliff.

"The spot where a giant demon known as Ryokotsusei was sealed." Jaken replied. "But…" he frowned. "To destroy it totally without leaving a trace of it… Sesshomaru-sama, is this really the work of Inuyasha?"

"But I don't know just how he did it." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Imagine that Inuyasha defeating Ryokotsusei…" Jaken mused. "It took everything in your father's power to put Ryokotsusei under seal. And that Inuyasha… don't leave me, Sesshomaru-sama!" he exclaimed, the Daiyokai leading A-Un off.

* * *

"Jaken-sama, keep at it." Rin teased, jumping into the river as Jaken tried to catch some fish.

Sesshomaru suddenly sensed something and got up to deal with the threat. "Toran, huh?" he noted as the river water started freezing.

"It's been a long time, Sesshomaru." The Panther Deva greeted.

"So, you're still alive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What a way to greet someone." Toran joked. "I intend to settle things this time."

"We settled things a long time ago." Sesshomaru reminded. "But if you insist, it won't be like fifty years ago."

"You're still as boorish as ever." Toran teased. "However, I agree that it won't be like fifty years ago. Our master is waiting for you."

"Master?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"Yes, our Commander-in-Chief." Toran replied. "Your old man is dead and gone, but our master is going to be resurrected. At long last."

"Resurrected for what?" Sesshomaru pressed.

"To attack the lands of the west once again." Toran replied. "And, I guess you could call it revenge. Against you and your kind."

"Then this time I'll squeeze the breath out of him permanently." Sesshomaru swore.

"I'm glad to hear that you're willing to fight." Toran chuckled. "Hold it, don't be hasty." She chided, Sesshomaru resting his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Not here. Come to our castle. And you can bring all the help you need." She broke the ice apart, sending the chucks at Sesshomaru. Using the icy mist, she vanished.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called. "Look! So many!"

"Don't leave me!" Jaken pleaded, pulling A-Un along.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru turned to his panting vessel. "The Panther-Demon Tribe has appeared."

"Not them again?!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Woman," Sesshomaru turned to the young woman. "Wait here with Rin and A-Un."

"Please wait, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken pleaded, following his master.

* * *

_Sesshomaru-sama doesn't intend to take them on alone?_ Jaken gulped. "No, that's much too dangerous." He advised. "Even Sesshomaru-sama couldn't… what?" he blinked. "Isn't that…"

"Sesshomaru-dono." Royakan bowed. "I, Royakan, will assist you once again."

"Not necessary." Sesshomaru strolled past.

"Sesshomaru-dono!" Royakan wailed.

"Royakan, leave before you die." Sesshomaru warned.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's an offer of help." Jake reminded. "You must accept his help."

"Not necessary." Sesshomaru replied.

"Then at least get Inuyasha this time…" Jaken pleaded.

"Jaken, only you need accompany me." Sesshomaru gave the ultimatum.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken teared. "I shall follow you to the ends of the earth!" he promised.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Target: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

SailorStar9: Chapter 9 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 10: Target: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

* * *

"Stay put and get caught." Karan taunted, when Sesshomaru blasted his way in with Tokijin.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What's going on, Karan?" the older Yokai demanded. "I'm the one you have business with."

"So, the big brother appears." The flame wielder mused. "Nothing could be better with the two of you. Hey, sons of the Great Dog-Demon, we'll be waiting in the castle." She declared and retreated with her pack.

"Sesshomaru, why're you here?" Inuyasha glared.

"That's my line." Sesshomaru shot back. "Get out of here, you! I won't have you getting involved in this war."

"I don't need your permission!" Inuyasha retorted. "Kagome's been kidnapped by those cats."

"Fool." Sesshomaru scoffed and blasted his younger sibling into a house with his blade.

"Whaddya think you're doing?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Silence, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru glared. "Just remember this. You lost your heart to a mortal and ended up under seal. You have no right to be part of this battle."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken caught up. "You can't be picky at a time like this!" only to be silenced when Sesshomaru stepped on him.

* * *

"You ordered me to come." Sesshomaru reminded, facing off against Toran and her pack. "And you let me see your so-called Master?"

"Well, we're just not ready for that yet." Toran corrected. "So, will my company do?"

"Leave this to me, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken requested. "I'll show you the power of the Staff of Two Heads. Do not lose!" he barked, Toran countering the flames with her ice beam.

"You sure have a dangerous weapon there." Toran chuckled, Sesshomaru using Tokijin to block off the ice shards heading towards Jaken. Forming an ice spear, she leapt at the Daiyokai. "Brings back memories of when we last fought." She grinned, Sesshomaru defending himself. "It ended up in a draw then. But not this time."

"A draw, you say?" Sesshomaru echoed. "You just retreated.

"So many of your men also died." Toran reminded. "Besides, back then, I wasn't that determined." She added, Sesshomaru parrying her off. "We have our Master. It's different now." She explained, ignoring the face Sesshomaru had simply blasted off her minions with the sheer power of his sword.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Two Swords of the Fang

SailorStar9: Chapter 10 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 11: The Panther Tribe and the Two Swords of the Fang

* * *

"Now take my fire!" Karan grinned, bombarding Sesshomaru with her fireballs, the dog demon merely deflecting the said flames, before blasting the fire demon back with Tōkijin. "Damn!" she cursed, falling into the moat. "Sis!" she spotted Toran on the bridge, the ice demon sending an ice spear flying at Sesshomaru.

"I'm surprised." Toran admitted, Sesshomaru dodging the ice weapon. "I thought you'd be weaker than before."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"That arm." Toran taunted. "After all, who was it that cut it off? We have the Genbu Avatar. That party will start very soon." She declared. "Come at your leisure." Chuckling, she vanished in a swirl of icy wind.

* * *

"The time is upon us, Master." Toran announced, kneeling before the Panther King's body, the three Sacred Jewel shards on the sacrificial table. "It will be very soon. The moon is almost directly overhead. Soon, the dogs we despise so much will be slaughtered and the Panther-Demon Tribe will rule victorious over this land."

_A barrier._ Sesshomaru frowned, his blade was deflected by an energy shield.

"Soon, our master will be resurrected." Toran grinned. "Sesshomaru, prepare to die."

The skeleton reached out and grabbed the table, swallowing the jewel shards. "Give me blood… flesh and a soul!" the Panther King demanded.

"What's this?" Miroku blinked, the barrier around the sacrifices vanishing.

"The cats." Sango glared.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled, his kick deflected by the shield.

"As if you can break the supreme master's barrier." Toran laughed.

"You can stay there and watch the sacrificial lambs being devoured." Shunran taunted.

"They're feeding us to him." Miroku readied his 'Wind Tunnel'.

"Give me blood." The Panther King droned, his claw closing in on Kagome and Chie.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed in with his red Tetsusaiga, breaking the barrier with a single slash. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"That dog." Karan growled. "He broke our Master's barrier."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken hurried over. "I searched for you, my lord. That Inuyasha, when did he learn to use Tetsusaiga like that?"

"Give me blood!" the Panther King's claw closed in, Inuyasha blocking the claw with his blade while Koga took Kagome off.

"He took on the Supreme Master." Toran glared, Inuyasha cutting off the arm. "You guys, don't let the prisoners escape." She ordered when Kagome led the villagers off.

"Ice Water Coffin." Chie whispered, the cats were suddenly encased in the water coffins which immobilized them almost immediately.

"Take this!" Inuyasha clashed with the Panther King, the strike knocking the oversized skeleton onto the ground.

"Master!" the Panther Devas gasped.

"Give me blood… a soul…" the Panther King moaned.

"Please wait a bit longer." Toran pleaded. "I will present you with the head of our despised enemy's son and the power of the Genbu Avatar."

"I don't care who he is." Inuyasha scoffed. "But you can't use human blood and flesh to resurrect him."

"You're going to be the first." Toran snapped.

"You let yourself get caught, woman." Sesshomaru stated.

"My apologies." Chie replied. "I let my guard down."

Jumping into battle when Shūran had Inuyasha pinned down, Sesshomaru blasted the warring group off.

"What're you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Stay down, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered. "They are my prey."

"No way." Inuyasha retorted. "You stay out of this."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru snapped, the two half-siblings clashing with each other.

"Why can't they just join forces at a time like this?" Chie sighed.

"Give me life…" the Panther King droned, sensing the four Devas powering up.

"Supreme Master." Toran voiced. "We shall offer you their lives in but a moment."

"I want it now!" the Panther King demanded, swiping his claw outwards and taking out Koran, Shunran and Shūran when Toran dodged.

"Master…" Toran was shocked at the betrayal.

"He devoured his own kin to revive himself." Inuyasha gasped.

"You there…" the revived Panther King looked at the two half-brothers. "The two sons of the Inu Taishō. Your turn is next. Dogs! You will now feel my wrath. It didn't work." He mocked, Inuyasha's 'Wind Scar' doing nothing.

"Die!" Sesshomaru glared, attacking from the air the two half-siblings deflecting the claw missiles, only to be knocked to the ground by the Panther King's horn.

"You can become a part of me too." The Panther King chuckled.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken hurried over as Inuyasha took over the fight.

"Why that…!" Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes turning red as he prepared to revert into his demon form. "Tenseiga?" he wondered, the said sword stopping him. "You want me to draw you?" drawing Tenseiga, he slashed the revived panther demon lord.

"What's that sword?" the Panther King inquired. "It won't work, kid. Its blade is too dull. Die!" he reached out. "Why?" he gasped, his power was suddenly taken away. "I'm losing… I'm losing… I'm losing my power. Bastard, what did you do?"

"The rest is up to you and Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru informed, his work done.

"Give me my soul!" the weakening Panther King demanded.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha gave the final blow and reclaimed the three jewel shards.

* * *

"Rin." Sesshomaru voiced, stopping the child in mid-song.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed.

"Let us go." Sesshomaru gave the order.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Sesshomaru and the Abducted Rin

SailorStar9: Chapter 11 goes up and only _one_ review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 12: Sesshomaru and the Abducted Rin

* * *

"Rin." Sesshomaru voiced, his ears picking up the child's rumbling stomach. "When you're hungry, you must find your own food."

"All right." Rin beamed. "I'm off!"

"A red moon…" Chie mused outloud after Jaken led Rin off. "A bad omen. Now that I think of it," she turned to the stoic dog demon beside her. "If Jaken's as useless as you say he is, then why bother keeping him around?"

"He has _other_ uses." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Why doesn't that assure me any?" Chie sighed.

_The smell of the wind has changed._ Sesshomaru mused.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken hurried back. "Rin has been abducted. One of Naraku's incarnations named Kagura, appeared. And out of the blue…"

"Let me reassure you, Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku appeared in his baboon guise. "If you heed my request, I shall return Rin in good health."

"Naraku, huh?" Sesshomaru noted. "What are you up to now?"

"It's nothing special." Naraku replied. "Just kill Inuyasha, that is all."

"All this trouble, just for that?" Sesshomaru snorted and took off the head with his claw.

"What is this?" Jaken gaped when the body turned into a pile of stones.

"A demon puppet." Chie spotted the wooden figurine.

"Did he think that I, Sesshomaru, could be manipulated by a mere mortal girl?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Then, Sesshomaru-sama, will you forsake Rin?" Jaken asked. "Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?" he blinked when the dog demon turned to leave. "Are you, perhaps?"

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are your plans?" Jaken wondered. "What's the matter?" he asked, the Daiyokai stopping in his tracks.

"It's Naraku's castle." Sesshomaru replied.

"I don't see a castle." Jaken noted. "EH?" he exclaimed, stunned when Chie invoked Genbu's power to diffuse the barrier. "The barrier opened up. Sesshomaru-sama!" he hurried after his master.

"So, you purposely leaked your scent and revealed your location, inviting me into this castle." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Would you have come otherwise?" Naraku scoffed. "Although, the child you seek is not here. Inside this miasma, she would not be able to breathe at all. That child is under my protection outside the castle walls. You may rest assured for now."

"Naraku," Sesshomaru stated. "You should know that I am not here to save Rin."

"Indeed." Naraku admitted. "You do not seem to appreciate being told what to do. You did not come to kill Inuyasha as ordered nor did you come to look for the girl. You've come to kill me. I know that."

"You talk as if you think you've lured me into a trap." Sesshomaru snorted. "I'll ask you why later. If you remain alive."

_Sesshomaru,_ Naraku smirked. _Even if you refuse, you shall give me your power._ "Sesshomaru-sama, you did me the honour of coming here. I will gladly take you on."

"What is this?" Jaken exclaimed, hiding behind Sesshomaru as Naraku revealed his monster form of patched up demons.

"A collection of rejected demons." Sesshomaru noted. "Naraku, is this your true form?"

"True form?" Naraku echoed. "No, this is only the beginning."

"So, you want my life?" Sesshomaru snorted, dodging the pincer after Chie and Jaken retreated back. Drawing Tokijin, he sliced off the roots Naraku sent at him. "Naraku, such a lowly demon. The likes of you will never lay a hand on me."

One of the cut off pieces then reformed itself into a claw and attached onto Sesshomaru's ankle, Naraku taking the slight distraction to attack once more.

Sesshomaru merely cut off the attacking vines and took to the air, taking out the waves of attacking roots with his sword. "How long do you intend to keep up this farce?"

_The more you hack away, the more you will be surrounded yourself by parts of my body._ Naraku smirked. _Then… who is it?_ His eyes widened. _Someone is breaking through my barrier._ "Kagura, go." He ordered.

"An unexpected guest, Naraku?" Sesshomaru guessed. "Too bad for him, coming to visit you, only to see you dead." With a single slash of his sword, he took out the lower half of Naraku's body.

_Just a little more…_ Naraku grinned. _Soon, you will be absorbed and become one with my flesh._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Vanishing Point Naraku Disappears

SailorStar9: Chapter 12 goes up and only _one_ review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 13: Vanishing Point; Naraku Disappears

* * *

_He's coming._ Naraku frowned. _That Kagura. She must have failed._

"Naraku, you seemed preoccupied with what's beyond the castle walls." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I no longer have time to day with you." Naraku stated. "Your power… every bit of your demon power… shall be wholly consumed by me." He let loose the bits of decapitated demon parts to bind Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken gaped as the roots entwined around the Daiyokai. "This is terrible! Sesshomaru-sama!" he hurried out. "Staff of Two Heads!" he let loose a stream of fire at the root creeping towards him. "Why is this happening?" he fled when the red root flung itself at him. "Stop!"

"Lunar Jewel." Chie whispered, a large ball of ice was formed almost instantly around the root. "Shatter." Closing her hand into a fist, she imploded the ice sphere and rendering the said root into dust.

"Will he be alright?" Jaken wondered, taking cover behind the human avatar. "This can't be happening." He gaped when Sesshomaru was completely swallowed. "Sesshomaru-sama has been…"

"I've finally obtained the powers of a full-fledged demon." Naraku chuckled, as he started to absorb Sesshomaru.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snapped. "Is that your true form? Take this! Wind Scar!"

"I think not!" Naraku retorted, putting up a barrier. _My barrier?_ He was stunned when Inuyasha's attack shattered his shield.

"I've found you, Naraku." Inuyasha declared. "Today, I shall kill you."

"Don't make me laugh." Naraku snorted. "Kill me, you say?" _I miscalculated._ He admitted. _I did not expect Inuyasha to come this far._ "Inuyasha." He chuckled. "So, you're able to break my barrier."

"Naraku, you bastard." Inuyasha readied himself. "You won't get away this time. Prepare to die!" he charged in.

"You seem to have become a bit stronger." Naraku noted. "But you're still no match for me. Take this!" he let his impaling roots loose.

"No problem!" Inuyasha sliced the attacking limbs off.

"I'm not done yet!" Naraku continued his assault.

"Why you…" Inuyasha sliced his way through. "Naraku!" he demolished the next wave with an energy blast. "What?" he then found himself entangled within the roots.

"I'll engulf you, just like I did Sesshomaru." Naraku chuckled. "You're too late, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is already part of my flesh. I don't know what good your hanyou power will do but I'll absorb you into me as well."

"Don't put me in the same class as that Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled and broke free. "This is it! No mercy! Take this!" he sent the 'Wind Scar' at Naraku.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken wept.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha turned to his half-sibling who had cut himself free.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken beamed.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru snorted. "Such irony. That the flesh which bound me would shield me against Inuyasha's 'Wind Scar'."

"Move!" Inuyasha barked. "Naraku's mine!"

"No, he is my prey." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Quit joking!" Inuyasha retorted. "You're always!"

"I shall absorb the both of you!" Naraku declared, rising into the air. "Die! You won't be able to escape my attacks forever." He taunted, the two half-siblings dodging his attacks.

"You're one persistent bastard!" Inuyasha admitted, slashing apart the roots on the ground, Sesshomaru doing the same in the air. "Take this and die!" and sent a 'Wind Scar' straight into the lower half of Naraku's regenerated body. "Finishing blow!" he closed in for the final strike.

"I said he's mine." Sesshomaru reminded, doing the same.

"A miasma." Inuyasha realized, both brothers jumping back as Naraku released a cloud of haze.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I shall retreat tonight." Naraku stated, his wasps pulling him to safety.

"Fool!" Sesshomaru snapped, his eyes turning red. "Don't think you can escape from me!"

"Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku chuckled. "Instead of transforming and coming after me, you should hurry to your little girl companion. Rin is currently with one named Kohaku. Inuyasha, you should know what that means."

"It's gone." Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "Every scent, every clue of Naraku is gone. Even though he's badly injured. Where could he have gone? Sesshomaru." He turned to his older brother. "Did Naraku take a hostage? Is this Rin a friend of yours?"

"So, the reason he had Rin abducted was the buy time to escape." Chie reasoned. "Have to admit, he's more cunning than I expect."

"Woman, we're leaving." Sesshomaru informed, wrapping her within his Mokomoko and taking off into the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called out, running after the couple. "Don't leave me!"

* * *

"So, you turn your blade towards me now?" Sesshomaru asked, stopping Kohaku before he could strike the unconscious Rin.

"Kohaku!" Inuyasha jumped in. "Why you!" he landed a punch across the child's cheek. What're you doing, fool!"

"She's alright." Chie assured, lifting Rin. "She just fainted. Healing Sphere." She whispered, encasing Rin in a hemisphere of solidified water to close up any wounds Rin suffered.

"You heard her, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha turned to his half-sibling. "So, don't lay a hand on Kohaku."

"It's useless, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru corrected. "Even if you intervene, that boy seems compelled to die by my hands."

_This must be another hypnotic suggestion by Naraku._ Inuyasha realized. _To attack Sesshomaru and be killed._

Kohaku tossed his chain claw at Sesshomaru, only to have Inuyasha block off the attack.

"You disarmed the boy." Sesshomaru snorted, having the mind-wiped boy in his grip. "Inuyasha, I didn't think you had such strong feelings for me, your brother."

"In your dreams!" Inuyasha snapped. "If you don't let him go, I'll kill you!"

"Stop, Sesshomaru!" Kagome pleaded, Sesshomaru tightening his grip around Kohaku's neck.

"Enough, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha demanded.

_This boy…_ Sesshomaru mused. _He has no suffering… has no fear. I don't like… his eyes._

"Rin, you're conscious." Chie smiled, releasing her water orb when Rin stirred after Sesshomaru let Kohaku drop.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed. "Kohaku…" she looked at the downed boy.

"Aren't you going after him?" Inuyasha asked, Kohaku reclaiming his weapon and fleeing into the forest. "Kagura?" he noticed the wind mistress taking off with Kohaku.

"Thank you for forgiving Kohaku." Kagome stated.

"That boy tried to die at my hands." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Sesshomaru, you knew?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"I don't want to play into Naraku's treacherous hands." Sesshomaru corrected. "That's all."

"Or so he says." Chie muttered. "Seriously, why are men so stubborn?"

"Good bye." Rin bade the group farewell as she and Chie took off with Sesshomaru.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Jaken Falls Ill

SailorStar9: Chapter 13 goes up and only _one_ review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 14: Jaken Falls Ill

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin voiced, her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry. May I go and look for something to eat?"

"Quiet Rin." Jaken chided. "A forest like this will have nothing for you to eat. Just bear it."

"But…" Rin protested.

"No buts." Jaken retorted. "Be quiet."

"I'll be real quick." Rin assured, jumping off A-Un.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru started. "Let her be."

"I can't believe it." Jaken muttered.

* * *

"This is edible." Rin beamed, finding a bunch of fungi around the roots of a tree.

Sesshomaru sprang into action when Rin's scream rang through the forest, slicing the deformed hand that had the child in its grasp and freeing Rin.

"Brilliant." Jaken praised, Chie catching Rin before she hit the ground. "You are the one and only Sesshomaru-sama. Those are poisonous Saimyosho!" he gasped, the severed arm dissembling into Hell Wasps.

"Stand back." Sesshomaru instructed. "That Naraku… he left behind some annoying vermin. Jaken, there should be a hive nearby."

"I'll go look for it." Jaken replied, knowing what the Daiyokai meant.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru started, cutting through the reformed ogre arm, only for the Saimyosho to dissimulate.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin spotted the hive. "There. The hive of the poison insects."

"Rin, get down!" Jaken ordered, spotting the swarm of Saimyosho heading towards them. "Get a taste of the Staff of Two Heads!" he let loose a stream of fire from the Staff after Rin ducked for cover. "Persistent pests." He cursed, continuing the attack. "Rin, keep your head down. Still here?" he turned and swatted the wasps that emerged from the hive.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru voiced, wielding Tokijin and took out the wasps and the hive with a single swing.

"You saved me, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken beamed.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin blinked when two surviving wasps sank their stringers into Jaken's arm before flying off.

"If I pursue them…" Sesshomaru mused and took off after the insects.

"Rin!" Jaken tore off his sleeve. "Take the stringers out. Did you get them out?" he pressed.

"I'm sorry, Jaken-sama." Rin whispered.

"The toxic poisons have entered my body." Jaken panicked. "If I don't do anything, I may die."

"I'm sorry, Jaken-sama." Rin muttered. "All because of me…"

"Fool!" Jaken snapped. "I'm not going to die for you. I'm dying for Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Yare, yare." Chie shook her head, the imp falling over due to the poison in his system.

"Isn't there some way to get rid of the poison?" Rin asked.

"It's okay, Rin." Jaken assured. "I have been happy traveling the land with Sesshomaru-sama. Even if I should die here, I have no regrets in life. Tell Sesshomaru-sama that I will be praying for his well-being from my grave."

"Jaken-sama!" Rin wailed. "I don't want to see you die. I'll do anything. Tell me anything."

"There may be a way…" Chie stated. "To the east of here is an herb farm known as Jineji's Garden. Go there and get the berries of the sennensou flower. I'll try to delay the poison with 'Dew Drip'. But you must hurry, before the sun sets, Jaken must swallow the berries before the toxic poison spreads throughout his body."

"Right!" Rin nodded and took A-Un as Chie activated the 'Dew Drip' on Jaken.

* * *

"The poison is spreading…" Jaken muttered, the severely drained Chie was struggling to sustain the 'Dew Drip'. "The sun is setting… Rin didn't make it after all. My vision is blurring." He mumbled, Chie suddenly collapsing when her power was depleted to dangerously low levels. _An illusion?_ He wondered, seeing Sesshomaru before him. "Sesshomaru-sama!" he gasped. "Sesshomaru-sama!" he teared, catching the berries the Daiyokai tossed at him and promptly gobbled the berries.

"Jaken-sama, don't die." The unconscious Rin muttered, slumped on A-Un's back.

"You're awake." Jaken noted, as Rin finally stirred.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin blinked. "You're cured? Or did I die again?"

"Silly fool." Jaken scolded. "Sesshomaru-sama brought you here. Stop giving him so much trouble."

"But Jaken-sama, I'm so glad for you!" Rin threw herself at Jaken.

_In the direction of the ox-tiger…_ Sesshomaru mused, recalling what Kagome had informed him. "We're going." He instructed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. A Dangerous Encounter

SailorStar9: Chapter 14 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 15: Sesshomaru and Koga: A Dangerous Encounter

* * *

"There's a river, Jaken-sama." Rin declared. "We can catch fish."

"Rin, don't be too hasty." Jaken chided.

"What?" Ginta noted, as he and Hakkaku turned. As Rin exited from the bushes. "A human child. Calm down, you guys." He scolded the wolf pack.

"Humans are no good." Hakkaku explained.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin took refuge behind the imp, recalling that it had been the wolf pack that killed her previously.

_I see…_ Jaken mused. _Rin was once attacked by wolves._ "You there, wolves!" he barked. "Leave this area immediately."

"Why?" Ginta demanded. "Besides, who'd you think we are?"

"We're the trusted henchmen of Koga, the young leader of the Wolf-Demon Tribe." Hakkaku declared. "Hakkaku the shrewd one."

"And dimpled Ginta." Ginta introduced himself.

"So there!" the two wolf Yokai posed. "Remember us now?"

"Never heard of you." Jaken shook his head. "Cower in fear, you two! It has been several centuries since I began serving Sesshomaru-sama. Crossed through three thousand worlds have I, his most loyal follower. I answer to the name, Jaken."

"You braggart." Ginta hissed.

"Never heard of you nor Sesshomaru." Hakkaku added.

"How dare you insult Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken snapped.

"We'll gladly fight you." Hakkaku readied himself.

"Jaken, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru inquired, emerging from the bushes with Chie.

"Who're you?" Ginta stammered, the wolf pack backing down against the Daiyokai's immense aura. "We ain't running away." He gaped, as Sesshomaru deepened his frown and both wolf demons beat a hasty retreat.

"Okay…" Chie blinked.

"Rin," Sesshomaru voiced. "Weren't you going to catch fish?"

* * *

"What are they?" Jaken stopped in his tracks when Hakkaku and Ginta blocked off their path.

"Those two again?" Chie raised a brow.

"This road is closed off." Hakkaku declared.

"Turn around." Ginta warned.

"What shall we do, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken inquired.

"We're the right and left-hand men of Koga, the great young boss of the Wolf-Demon Tribe." Ginta added. "Ginta from Hell."

"Slayer Hakkaku." Hakkaku declared.

"Sounds different from earlier on." Jaken mused.

"If you understand, turn around." The two wolf demons chorused.

"Make way." Sesshomaru ordered.

"You go elsewhere." Hakkaku stammered.

_Don't they value their lives?_ Jaken sweatdropped.

"I said to make way." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Hakkaku, we'll have a better chance of making it alive if we drag Koga away from here." Jinta pointed out.

"You're right." Hakkaku agreed. "Let's go get Koga away from here."

"What about me?" Koga inquired. "Who are you?" he spotted Sesshomaru. "Boy, it's starting to smell just like that mutt."

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin voiced.

"He's Inuyasha's older brother." Hakkaku explained.

"Don't goad him, Koga." Jinta warned.

"Inuyasha's older brother?" Koga echoed. "So he's not a hanyou? What? Struck a nerve?"

"Stand back, Rin." Sesshomaru advised.

_Such fools._ Jaken mused as he backed off. _They'll die._

"Hand it over!" a possessed purple demon charged from the trees. "Hand over the Sacred Jewel shard."

"Shuddap!" Koga retorted, giving the demon a good kick to the face.

Drawing Tokijin, Sesshomaru took out the demon.

"Thanks for nothing." Koga retorted.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin screamed, a centipede demon appearing behind the two humans.

"Let me have Genbu's power." The centipede demon demanded.

"Don't you dare eat humans." Koga kicked the demon off, destroying it in the process.

"Unnecessary interference." Sesshomaru stated.

"Feeling's mutual." Koga remarked. "Let's go, guys." He led Hakkaku and Ginta off.

"Is that all right, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked. "Koga's wolves were the ones that attacked Rin."

"If he tried the same thing, I'd kill him." Sesshomaru swore. "But the one I'm after now is Naraku. I don't need unnecessary battles."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. The Stealthy Poison Master: Mukotsu

SailorStar9: Chapter 15 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 16: The Stealthy Poison Master: Mukotsu!

* * *

"That Naraku…" Jaken hissed. "Just you wait. I'll smash you and send you to the depths of Hell."

_I smell him._ Sesshomaru stopped. _This is… Naraku's servant… that boy's smell._

"Sesshomaru-sama, why do you seek Naraku?" Rin was puzzled.

"Seriously." Jaken sighed. "It's because you were abducted by Naraku that Sesshomaru-sama is so upset."

"All because of me?" Rin beamed.

"Don't get so conceited, silly fool." Jaken scolded. "Sesshomaru-sama is a man of pride."

"Jaken-sama, you might want to stop now." Chie warned.

"He seems very calm on the _outside_, but after being treated like _that_…" Jaken ignored her and continued prattling. "He's seething on the inside. He's got that scary look." He muttered, glancing up fearfully at the Daiyokai's glare.

"I warned him." Chie sighed, Sesshomaru having hammered Jaken on the head.

* * *

"Sesshomaru." Kagome blinked, the said dog demon having stabbed Mukotsu with his poison claws. _Sesshomaru saved me?_

_What's going on?_ Mukotsu wondered. _I thought the only opponents of the Band of Seven would be Inuyasha and Koga of the Wolf-Demon Tribe._

"Is Inuyasha here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who are you." The injured poison creator demanded.

"That's my question to you." Sesshomaru shot back.

"You don't know me, yet you'll…" Mukotsu hissed.

"I stabbed you with my toxic claws." Sesshomaru reminded, Mukotsu grabbing his crate and fled outside. "And you're still running around?"

"Die!" Mukotsu let loose his two pots of poison gas. "Serves you right. Wait! Please wait…" he pleaded, after Sesshomaru walked out of the poison cloud unscathed. "I was wrong. Forgive me! Spare me! In order to defy you, I'd have to do this at least." He pulled out his last poison container and pointed it at Sesshomaru. "Learned your lesson?" he taunted. "Even demons will die with this. Why won't you dissolve?" he pressed, not understanding why the poison had no effect. "It's toxin made by the Poison Master Mukotsu."

Sesshomaru simply killed the poison master with a swipe of Tokijin. "As if poison made by humans will work on me, Sesshomaru." The said dog demon scoffed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran in, only to see Chie using her 'Healing Sphere' on Kagome, Miroku and Sango. "Sesshomaru." He spotted his half-sibling. "Kagome." He rushed towards the poisoned priestess.

"Everyone's dead." Shippo gasped.

"Why you…" Inuyasha snapped. "What'd you do them?"

"No…" Kagome breathed. "Sesshomaru saved us."

"I didn't save you." Sesshomaru corrected. "He didn't tell me what I needed to know, so I got rid of him. That's all."

"Needed to know?" Inuyasha echoed.

"I can smell that kid Kohaku in the area." Sesshomaru replied. "Does that mean that Naraku is near? Answer me, Inuyasha. Where is Naraku?"

"We haven't found him yet." Inuyasha admitted. "Just some spectres possessing Sacred Jewels shards have come after us. I'm sure that Naraku is close by."

"That's all I need to hear." Sesshomaru remarked. "Woman, we're leaving."

"Get a hold of yourself, Sango." Shippo pleaded. "Miroku. Wake up, Miroku."

"Kitsune." Chie voiced, tossing a small vital to the fox demon. "Give this to them."

"What is this?" Shippo blinked.

"An all-purpose antidote." Chie replied and hurried over Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama and Chie-nee are late." Rin complained. "I wish I had gone with them."

"Silly." Jaken scolded. "Where Sesshomaru-sama went, there were signs of poison. If you followed along, you'd be dead."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. At the Foot of Mount Hakumei

SailorStar9: Chapter 16 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 17: At the Foot of Mount Hakumei

* * *

"Ready or not?" Jaken called. "He's not here?" he blinked.

"There's Sesshomaru-sama." Rin beamed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where have you been?" Jaken asked.

"Found him." Sesshomaru replied. "I found him. That brat…"

"Brat?" Jaken echoed. "You mean the boy who was with Naraku? Just wait a minute, Sesshomaru-sama." He called.

* * *

"Such a huge mountain, huh, Jaken-sama?" Rin mused, the group stopping at the foot of Mount Hakumei.

"Why did I have to come to a place like this?" Jaken wondered, panting.

"What's the matter, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked.

"I feel awful." Jaken retorted. "Mount Hakumei is a sacred mountain. It's so pure, demons have a hard time approaching it. Rin, you don't feel anything because you're human. But I feel like I'm being dragged. There's no way a mass of evil like Naraku would be here. So why would Sesshomaru-sama…"

* * *

_A sacred barrier?_ Sesshomaru wondered, an invisible shield blocking his path. _I can't get near. Naraku had a servant. I came here following the scent of that boy, Kohaku. But the scent stopped. Like it was cut off._ "Woman, we're leaving." He instructed and the pair turned to go.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama and Chie-nee are late." Rin complained. "I wonder where they went."

"Rin, don't go off on your own!" Jaken barked, Rin running off after Kohaku. "Sesshomaru-sama will scold me. I was so close to being purified." He muttered, being forced back by the barrier. "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru-sama!" he grovelled at his master's feet. "Please forgive me. Rin ran off before I could stop her."

"Rin is…" Sesshomaru stated. "Inside the barrier?"

"No, you mustn't, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken pleaded. "If you enter sacred grounds, you'll be instantly purified."

"Silence." Sesshomaru retorted. "Look behind you."

"Rin!" Jaken blinked, the child returning safely.

"Kohaku was inside, wasn't he?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Be honest."

"Kohaku helped me escape." Rin defended. "There were lots and lots of demons in the cave. Kohaku protected me from the demons. So…"

_Demons inside this sacred place?_ Sesshomaru mused. _Now I understand. Naraku's trick._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Lured by the Black Light

SailorStar9: Chapter 17 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 18: Lured by the Black Light

* * *

"Wow, look at this valley, Jaken-sama." Rin gushed.

"Even though we're far away from Mount Hakurei, I still feel awful." Janken muttered.

_The purifying aura that keeps anything out anything demonic reaches all the way here._ Sesshomaru mused. _What are you up to, Naraku?_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken gasped, Sesshomaru grabbing Chie and jumped off the cliff.

"Hurry." Rin urged and rode A-Un down, with Jaken grabbing onto the beast's tail.

* * *

"They're coming." Sesshomaru warned, the group having landed near a rope bridge.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called, Sesshomaru having taken off to engage the enemy.

"A sword?" Rin gasped, the Tokijin blocking off Jakotsu's chain blade.

"One of Naraku's followers?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"How perceptive of you." Jakotsu chuckled.

"Like that poison user, you smell like the dead." Sesshomaru remarked.

"You have a sharp sense of smell." Jakotsu noted. "What'd I expect from Inuyasha's older brother."

Sesshomaru deflected the next attack and went on the offensive, sending back.

"Silly human." Jaken taunted. "Stay still and be killed."

"Hey dwarf, what did you just say?" Jakotsu retorted, blasting at the ground at the non-combatants' feet. "What?" he turned and defended himself as Sesshomaru attacked from behind.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Let's get away from here." Jaken pulled the two humans across the bridge. "We're only in Sesshomaru-sama's way."

"You don't want the two girls in harm's way." Jakotsu mused. "So kind."

"You talk a lot for a dead person." Sesshomaru snorted.

"Quit harping on and on about me being dead." Jakotsu snapped. "But now, you don't have to hold back when you fight." With that, the two resumed their fight.

* * *

"What is that?" Jaken frowned, placing himself before the two humans as Suikotsu emerged from the other side of the bridge through the fog.

* * *

"An opening!" Jakotsu took advantage of Sesshomaru's distraction and attacked. "Look away and your head will fly." He continued his assault, Tokijin having been flung to the other side of the mountain.

* * *

"You are not getting away." Suikotsu promised, striking out with his claws.

"Get back." Jaken warned, the Staff of Two Heads at the ready. "Staff of Two Heads!" he let loose a stream of fire at Suikotsu.

"Jaken, the bridge will fall." Chie reminded.

"I know that." Jaken snapped. "Run! He's alive!" he gaped, Suikotsu's claws emerging from the underside of the broken bridge.

"I won't be killed so easily." Suikotsu growled.

"What are you two doing?" Jaken scolded. "Hurry!"

"Right." Rin nodded and was about to flee when the bridge broke apart, sending the four pummelling down.

* * *

_I heard that the Genbu girl was his weak point._ Jakotsu mused, Sesshomaru abandoning the fight once he heard Chie's scream. _My plan was to kidnap both girls and use them as hostages. I never thought he'd leave his back wide open for me._ "Take that. And that. And that!" he released wave after wave of attacks at Sesshomaru. "You're mine!" he went in for the final strike after Sesshomaru reclaimed Tokijin.

Sesshomaru simply sent the attack back at Jakotsu with a single strike.

"Damn, he's strong." Jakotsu muttered, the front of his kimono was sliced open. "Couldn't die in peace if I'm killed by Inuyasha's brother before I kill Inuyasha."

* * *

_They were carried away by the river._ Sesshomaru mused, landing beside the river bank. _The water is washing away their smell._ "Jaken." He voiced. "Are you pretending to be dead, Jaken?"

"Please forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken pleaded. "If it kills me, I shall find them both and… wait for me, Sesshomaru-sama!" he hurried after his master.

* * *

"I see you're awake." Suikotsu noted, as Chie stirred in his arms, Rin was still cradled in her arms. "What's the matter?" he blinked, confused at the frightened Genbu avatar. "Why do you run? Do not fear me. I am a physician. I see." He noted, after Chie's explanation. "You had companions. This forest is dangerous. You should stay with me until your companions find you."

* * *

"You're a doctor in the village?" Rin inquired, having awoken as the trio exited the forest.

"I live in a house at the base of Mount Hakurei." Suikotsu replied. "And Rin, there are lots of children about the same age as you who don't have family either. You can see it." He stopped. "That's my village."

* * *

"Geez, this is bad." Jakotsu muttered, spying on Suikotsu who had returned to his village. "Suikotsu has returned to his old self. My hunch was right. Good thing I stuck around. Oh well, can't be helped. I'll have to open his eyes."

"What ingrates." Suikotsu smirked, having taken out a villager who had requested him to leave the village. "After all my ministrations. Wait up." He went after the others.

"Yo." Jakotsu grabbed the fleeing Rin.

* * *

_I can feel Genbu's power._ Sesshomaru was hurrying to the scene. _And those spectres. They are the base of Mount Hakurei._

* * *

"Suikotsu, what's the matter with you?" Jakotsu asked, claiming his hostage.

"Jakotsu, you're here." Suikotsu noted.

"Before, what you had that face, you would never hurt a fly." Jakotsu reminded. "Just which Suikotsu are you?"

"Who knows." Suikotsu shrugged. "But I feel better than before. Half of me used to be in a daze. I was never sure when I would lose myself. This time, it's different. I'm me."

"Does that mean that even if you near the barrier, you won't turn into a saint?" Jakotsu inquired.

"I came here to the base of Mount Hakurei just to test it out." Suikotsu replied. "That fool doctor hasn't appeared. I'm fine now."

"Everyone, run!" Chie warned, Suikotsu turning his attention to the children.

"A bunch of orphans." Suikotsu readied to strike. "I'll send you to the other world, too. Die! Damn…!" he cursed, Chie throwing herself before the children as her pendent activated to form a silvery energy barrier around the group. "Curse it all!" he roared, Kikyo's image flashing through his mind, Chie's shield solidifying itself.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. The Exposed Face of Truth

SailorStar9: Chapter 18 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 19: The Exposed Face of Truth

* * *

"Sesshomaru is coming." Jakotsu reminded. "Take care of the kids later. We need to lure Sesshomaru into the barrier."

"Understood." Suikotsu backed off.

* * *

_I've found them._ Sesshomaru mused. _They're just beyond this point._

"Please wait, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken pleaded. "This is a trap. They're using the two to lure you into the barrier. If you proceed any further… huh?" he blinked when the Daiyokai passed through effortlessly. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

* * *

"That Sesshomaru isn't coming." Jakotsu noted, a tied-up Chie walking in front of him and Rin was tucked under Suikotsu's arm. "I guess the barrier is too strong for him to come this far."

"Don't seem that way." Suikotsu corrected, the fog dispelling to reveal said Daiyokai above them. "You anticipated our moves?"

"Damn," Jakotsu cursed. "You're a demon, yet the barrier isn't affecting you? Take this!" he went on the offensive as Sesshomaru drew his weapon. "Thought so." He chuckled, the next attack grazing the dog demon's arm and drawing blood. "His moves are dulled. Boy, you're so proud. You can barely stand, can you? Because of the barrier."

Sesshomaru merely parried off the next attack and went on the offensive.

_That bastard…_ Jakotsu hissed. _Acting like he's perfectly fine, when he's not. He's steadily trying to move away from the barrier. It must be hard on him._ "Suikotsu, don't move away from the mountain." He warned.

"I don't need to be told that." Suikotsu retorted. "Hurry up and take care of that bastard. I'm just itching to kill these two." _I couldn't kill those village kids because the Genbu woman interfered. This time, I'll do it._

"Now do you get it?" Jakotsu taunted. "Make one wrong move and the two are dead. Although, it's all a matter of time."

"Matter of time, you say?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"Why you…" Jakotsu snapped, angered at Sesshomaru's smirk. "What's so funny? Should you be laughing like that?" _he threw his sword away?_ He was stunned when Sesshomaru moved forward, tossing Tokijin back.

Letting Jakotsu's blade cut into Mokomoko-sama, Sesshomaru stabbed a hand knife into the said spectre, Tokijin had been stabbed into Suikotsu.

Rin removed herself from Suikotsu and hurried over to Sesshomaru.

"I'm not letting you go." the gravely wounded Suikotsu smirked, pinning the unguarded Chie to the ground.

"Up close, you sure are good-looking." Jakotsu admitted. "But you've made a mistake. We can't be killed like a normal man."

"Jakotsu, can I kill her now?" Suikotsu asked, pulling out the sword. "Could be because I've been injured, the bastard doctor is too scared to come out. Right now, this urge to kill is overwhelming."

"Fool." Jakotsu taunted, Sesshomaru heading back to save Chie. "It's too late."

_Suikotsu,_ Kikyo mused, firing her sacred arrow at the tainted Sacred Jewel shard embedded in Suikotsu's neck. _The light from your Sacred Jewel shard is tainted black. You're no longer…_

"That woman…" Jakotsu spat. "She scares me the most… I'll take it as a memento." He then cut the arrow into half and claimed the Sacred Jewel shard. "See ya." He retreated.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
